


【锤基】练车进行时

by hanziwang



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanziwang/pseuds/hanziwang
Summary: :)第二次开车，嗯……不够黄暴是我的锅。抱歉。





	【锤基】练车进行时

**Author's Note:**

> :)第二次开车，嗯……不够黄暴是我的锅。抱歉。

“拜托，你说好会好好教我。”Loki愤恨的拍掉那只搭上自己大腿马上就要开始抚摸的手，语气极度烦躁。

 

天知道自己这位胸大无脑的男朋友是怎么回事，突然就兴致勃勃的说要教Loki开车。自己当时一下子脑抽就答应了，结果现在给这位包下场地后就开始上下其手的家伙疯狂吃豆腐。 

 

金发的大个子在这回不知道第几次被Loki吼时也只是眨眨眼睛，故作乖巧的收回手坐端正，一本正经的开口告诉Loki下一步该换挡了。然后，在Loki转回心思认真学车时，再度伸手搞事。

 

Loki终于还是抬手抓住了那只可恨的大手，用自己的长指甲使劲抠下去。

 

“嘶——”一直假装淡定的Thor终于痛呼出声。

 

“解释一下你到底想干嘛，别告诉我这是你要的学费。”Loki努力抑制住自己的怒气，将双手故作淡定的搭上方向盘，撇头直视对方，几近咬牙切齿。

 

“噢？不，当然不，怎么可能呢。”Thor睁大眼睛假装惊呼着，然后在下一刻用伸出那只受伤的手，一把抓住Loki交叉搭在方向盘的手将对方扯向自己。

 

Thor端详端详Loki毫不挣扎的双手，微笑着说了一句，“指甲太长了，该剪了。”

 

“啧……不长，用来掐你刚刚……。”Loki不在乎的反驳着，后边承接的字语却被欺身压上来的家伙热乎乎的唇强行压了下去。他被压制的身子开始不受控制的后缩。

 

等对方终于放过他时，车内的气氛已经彻底改变了。

 

安全带已经被Thor迅速的解下来了，连座位都在Loki被吻到发愣的时候悄悄后靠了。

 

急促火热的呼吸，被钳制住的双手，吻到泛红的嘴唇，深情的眼眸，密闭车厢内上升的温度。

 

一切刚刚好，是Thor预想的模样。

 

于是他笑着锁了车，放开Loki被他抓红的手，手指自然的指向自己挺起的胯部。

 

“只摸你两把怎么够嘛，我的学费很贵的。”

 

Thor不客气的按下Loki不安分的脑袋，抬首示意。

 

Loki意味深长的看了对方一眼，难道顺从的低眉，用细长漂亮的手指解开对方的皮带、用牙齿色情的咬着拉链，然后用手掌覆上那一大团在内裤里无声叫嚣的大家伙。

 

他不顾Thor焦急不已的低喘，伸出中指隔着那层布料慢慢挑逗起来。长长的指甲有一下没一下的在那一大团上边戳弄着，一道划上去，一道顺下来，力道时轻时重，给予Thor难得的快感与痛苦交替的感觉。Thor则感觉自己的下身一会儿涨大，一会儿又被逼着紧缩，仿佛自己才是被人压在下边戏耍的那一个。

 

直到Thor终于不满于被Loki控制的状况，抬手给了Loki的臀部不轻不重的一下警告。

 

Loki仰头给了Thor一个勾人的媚眼。

 

然后，他终于一把将Thor的黑色内裤褪下，将那根硕大放出来透气。

 

然后他也没再磨蹭，不等Thor催促，张口含了下去。

 

先来一个深喉顶弄，然后在退出时一点点缓慢的用舌尖挑弄柱身，这是Loki的习惯。他向来是不喜欢口交这种憋屈的感觉的，所以他会在用舌尖上下大概挑弄一遍后直接再几下深喉，一边拨动温热的舌一边缩紧口腔，迅速把Thor绞出来。

 

Thor对Loki这种速战速决的口交方式不满，但也无可奈何——谁让他吃这套呢？更何况Loki今天还难得的用指腹一下一下轻轻蹭着下边的囊带，这让他更加抑制不住自己在快感中极度想迸发的欲望。

 

没多久，Thor就给Loki不走心但是管用的口交技巧缴出货来，他低喘着，马上想扒下Loki的裤子。

 

Loki阻止了他。

 

黑头发的坏家伙含着一大口精液，掐着Thor的下巴主动来了一个深吻，将嘴里的液体尽数灌了进去。

 

从哪儿来，到哪儿去。

 

Loki嬉笑着在Thor的脸颊上舔了一把，就当是安慰安慰这个咽下自己射出的东西后懵在那里的傻家伙了。

 

“Loki——”等他回过神来，立马把Loki扒了个精光。

 

Loki这下也不打算挣扎了，勾起嘴角看着眼前的大个子男友气呼呼的扯下自己的衣服。

 

Thor掏出藏在角落的润滑剂，略为粗暴的倒在手上后马上塞了一根手指进去。

 

Loki吃痛的低叫了一声。

 

就算男友性欲惊人， 那个地方到底还是紧致无比的，炽热的甬道无论多少次都分外排斥外物的入侵。小口徒劳的向外排斥着，奈何那根手指毫不留情的越进越深，甚至在里边的一个凸起上恶意的戳了一下。

 

Loki的唇中不自觉的溢出一声软糯的娇喘，惊的他下一秒就咬紧了自己的下唇。

 

Thor没理他这声诱人的喘叫，着急的为他扩张着，毕竟自己的大家伙已经要忍不住捅进去好好享受了。等他的三根手指可以在甬道内顺利的进出捅弄时，他迫不及待的开始正戏。

 

Thor喘着粗气，将自己的硕大顶着那个小口一把捅了进去。

 

火热的甬道紧紧吸附着他的硕大，这甬道的主人——脑袋以一个别扭的姿势顶在车窗上的黑发家伙，一双漂亮的绿眼睛蒙上一层水雾。

 

“疼……”Loki抑制着不让自己喘出声，张开一点点小口，无神的控诉。

 

“乖，放轻松。”Thor愉悦的抬手撸动起Loki的玉茎，有力的腰部开始缓慢的动起来，Loki感受得到那个炽热之物在将自己贯穿……

 

“不管怎样，学费最终还是要交的。”Thor弯下腰，亲口堵住了那些美妙而羞耻的呻吟。

 

Loki无力的伸出舌头淡淡回应着。

 

身下的感受有些过于强烈了。 

 

巨大的柱状物在火热的紧致甬道里快速冲刺，偶尔捅上那一点让Loki忍不住惊呼，更多时候捅进更深处，炽热的感觉蔓延进了心脏，仿佛胸腔内剧烈跳动着的东西也给它戳着了一样。

 

Thor的一只手不知何时抵上了Loki的后脑，让那一下下的执使Loki的脑袋冲击他温热的手心，而不是冰凉的玻璃。  
痛苦与快乐，向来是Loki眼里性爱的标志。

 

至极的痛苦过后，带来极致的快乐——

 

在Thor疯狂的抽插过后，Loki挺起腰尖叫出声。

 

在那个凸点被对方疯狂撞击后，他立马达到了高潮，跟着神经一同绷紧的甬道顺便还把Thor绞到了高潮。

 

尖叫，喘息，拥吻，下一场欢爱。

 

Thor背部与肩上留下一道道被指甲抓出的血迹。

 

 

事后，Thor被Loki掐着脖子气急败坏的威胁了一番，再也不准找奇怪的理由做爱。

 

Thor翻着白眼装死，好声好气的答应了。

 

“那……学车这件事呢？”

 

“学个鬼的车，你他妈就是我的专职司机。”Loki仰起头。  
“载我回家，现在。”


End file.
